SeptiplierAntiseptiplier: Love and Iron Bars
by weeaboo trash
Summary: Two days after Cry's arrest, Mark and Jack have been inseparable. Unsure of what they should do, they wait nervously for the news of Cry's fate. Sequel to New Year New Me
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Jack's POV**

I laid down on Mark's bed. The small size of the bed forced us to cuddle together just so we wouldn't fall off. That is okay though, either way I would be snuggled up against Mark. I rested my head and his chest, the thumping of his heart acting as my lullaby.

I have been staying at Mark's house for two days now. I don't want to return to my shack anytime soon. Not only is this place nicer, but Mark is also here.

Put that is only part of the reason why I am staying here. To be honest, I feel like it is my fault Cry was arrested. If Bailey and her squad never picked on me in the first place, I don't think Cry would've killed her.

Mark put his arm around me and we fell asleep together in that position.

 **Author's note: I AM BACK. Did you miss me? Short chapter I know, but don't worry. I will write long ones in the future. Do you guy's think I should spice this story up with a little bit of Pewdiecry?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Mark's POV**

Jack and I woke up to the obnoxious buzzing of an alarm clock. Despite enduring the loss and potential death of Cry, we still are required to go to school, unfortunately.

We both got our stuff together and were about to walk out the door together when I felt Jack grab my hand.

He had his head slightly down and squeezed somewhat roughly.

"Mark, what are we going to do now? What is going to happen to Cry? What is Felix going to say when we tell him what's going on?" Jack frowned.

I cupped my hands around his cheeks gently and gave him a soft and sympathetic smile. "It will all be okay Jack. Don't go beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault!"

There was a small twinkle in my glasses as Jack's eyes lit up because of my words. Yet somehow there was also guilt and confusion in those same eyes.

"I don't understand. If I hadn't been picked on, that girl would still be alive and Cry wouldn't be in a cold cell right now."

So that is what has been on my precious Jack's mind. I don't know enough about Cry to be able to tell what his motives were. It seems very unusual that he would've killed her out of anger because he is usually very calm. I guess we never really talked about that stuff. But either way, I simply can't bring myself to believe that is what truly happened.

"Everything will be okay Jack I promise. Come on, let's get to school before we are late."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Felix's POV**

I went to social studies class for first period expecting nothing other than writing down notes about some war or something. But something bothered me the whole time.

Jack was happier than this when we first met in the hall. I wonder what happened? For two days now he just sat around with this very sad and depressing demeanor. He has almost gone mute at this point.

I'm really worried about Jack. He is one of my only friends that still likes me. Piggeh, and Jennifer and I don't hang out anymore, unfortunately. So Jack, Mark, and Cry are my only friends now.

Speaking of Cry, where the Hell is he? He just disappeared and it is bothering me so much. I secretly have a crush on him. But I never got to confess my love for him. Will he ever know?

Maybe I should talk to Jack about all this. He seems pretty busy at the moment, so I guess I will talk to him during lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Felix's POV**

All my classes went by as usual. Which is pretty uneventful but that's just how school is I guess. The bell rang signaling the end of third period. Now it's time for lunch, and for me to get some answers from Jack.

 _ ***Time skip until Felix, Mark, and Jack sit down at the table and start to eat***_

I took a bite out of my PB&J sandwich that my mom made me and looked up at Mark and Jack. For some reason, they were sitting very close together and almost cuddling right then and there in the middle of the cafeteria. Is there some kind of Bromance going on between those two?

I pushed the thought out of my head as I cleared my throat. "Have either of you seen Cry?" I asked in a more casual sort of tone.

Jack started to tear up a little bit for some strange reason unknown to me. Mark stared at me with a dead serious expression. Shit, I must have struck a nerve.

"Felix" Mark continued to stare but seemed hesitant to answer my question. "Cry, he…"

"What? Just tell me already. I can handle it." Is it really THAT serious to the point where Mark is stuttering? He never stutters. I just thought Cry was sick or something.

"Cry killed someone. He's in Jail." Mark slightly stumbled over his words.

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened in both shock and sadness. How could he? He wouldn't even hurt a fly, how would I expect him to straight up KILL someone. No, this is NOT happening right now!

"Come on Mark, you're just messing with me right?" I plastered a crooked smile on my face to not seem as distraught as I really am. Despite my efforts, I don't think it was really convincing. Mark just lowered his head to the ground in response and I heard a small whimper coming out from under his breath. "MARK PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JUST JOKING!" I shouted very loudly on accident and everyone else whipped their heads around and began staring at us in total silence.

I shook Mark's shoulders frantically in an attempt to get an answer out of him, but he wouldn't even look at me. Then I felt a hand gently pressed down on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Jack.

"Felix, I'm sorry. I know you don't believe us. We don't even believe it. We'll take you to see Cry after school. I promise that we will see him again." Jack said both slowly and sadly.

I let go of Mark's shoulders and sat back down. The staring eyes of the other students turned back around. I knew they were talking about us, but I don't care about that right now. All I care about is Cry.

The three of us sat in silence and finished eating and went on with the rest of our day in a dreary mood.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Felix's POV**

After school, we walked to the police station. We didn't say anything to each other, but I guess there is nothing even left to say.

We walked through the door and was greeted by a scowling one-armed officer. "You two back to see your friend I take it?" He looked around at us and spotted me behind Jack and Mark. "And you brought a friend this time?" He asked in a monotone yet grizzly voice. "Go on ahead you three." The cop cocked his head in the direction of Cry's holding cell.

We walked around the corner to see Cry sitting on a dark wood bench with his head down. He must have heard our footsteps because his head jolted up the moment he saw me.

"Felix? What are you doing here?" Cry turned his head to look at Jack and Mark. "You two know that I didn't want him to see me like this." Cry shook his head and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Felix. I never meant for any of this to happen." Cry said in a slower yet huskier voice.

"Don't worry 'bout it Cry. We are going to get you out of here right guys?" I turned to Jack and Mark and gestured towards them with my arm.

"No." replied Cry. "I deserve this." He put his head down in shame.

"Cry, look at me. Come over here." He followed my commands and limped over to the cold metal bars.

"Don't you ever say that again." I held Cry's hand through a gap between the bars. "You know you don't deserve to be here. I really care about you, and I don't want to see you go down this path." I set sternly with a hint of gloom.

Cry looked up me with surprise in his eyes. "...Okay." He replied somewhat quietly. Jack and Mark had to leave early, but I refused to budge.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Mark's POV**

I left the station with Jack and we began walking back to his house together. The walk was quiet and uneventful, but all of a sudden I looked back to see that Jack stopped walking. With clenched fists and a small shiver, he slowly lifted his gaze of off the ground and stared at me straight in the eyes.

I raised my eyebrow in slight confusion but quickly lowered it as Jack unexpectedly ran towards me and tightly gripped behind my back. I stood paralyzed for a moment before hugging him back.

He wasn't crying, he just looked troubled. I understand though, it must be hard for him to come to a new school and all of a sudden everything starts falling apart. The lack of tears is probably a good sign though.

"...Sorry, I just needed a hug." Jack said shyly. I just ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead to cheer him up. "Thank you Markimoo." Jack giggled quietly.

"Come on, let's go home." (I'm so sorry Tokyo Ghoul fans). We walked back to my house together and spent the rest of the day doing homework and talking about nothing in particular.

I have an idea. I should ask Jack on a date sometime.

 **Meanwhile… (Felix's POV)**

Cry and I talked for a while. It was smaller talk like how our days are going so far and what we are learning about in school so Cry wouldn't fall behind. Well, if he ever gets out that is. I am rather optimistic that he will get out though because I still refuse to believe Cry is a murderer. He must have been framed right? I mean, this is Cry we are talking about. I know him, he wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a person!

Eventually, Cry stopped talking and starting looking at the ground and refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Cry?" I asked both calmly and in concern. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me with a wicked grin and gleaming red eyes. What the Hell? This isn't like him… it's like he is a totally different person right now.

"What's wrong, friend?" Cry asked with a ghastly inhuman sounding voice. The confusion on my face somehow made him smile harder and expose his teeth. Which looked like razor sharp blades in his head.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Cry?" I stammered.

He gave me a disgusted look and shriveled his nose. "Are you talking about that weakling?...Oh sorry, we never met haven't we, Felix. You can call me Mad."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Jack's POV**

I laid down sprawled out all over Mark's comfy bed as we hung out and "attempted" to work on math homework. My least favourite subject, yay.

I turned my head to the side to see Mark laying right next to me. He brought me into a cuddle as all of his weight pushed down into the bed.

He kissed my forehead and whispered something in my ear. "We should go out sometime." Mark hummed.

I blushed a rosy pink colour. Why does Mark make me feel like this? It's really cute though, I guess he really does love me 3.

"Where should we go Markimoo?" I asked affectionately.

He chuckled. "Anywhere you want Jackaboi."

I thought crept up in the back of my mind. "What if we all went somewhere far away from here where nobody could find us?"

Mark looked a little taken aback. "Why though? Don't you like it here?"

My smile sank slightly. "I do Mark, it's just that I feel like there has been way too much drama lately."

He put his arm on top of my side and squeezed me into the cuddle tighter. "I know, so much for a good welcome party." Mark frowned.

I put my hand under his chin and smiled. "Are you kidding? This is way better than my old life." I giggled underneath my breath.

"You really don't like that place where you came from?" Mark said.

"No. But I feel like being here with you is all I need now."

We cuddled like that all night and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanwhile…**

 **Mad Cry's POV**

I stared with a wicked grin at Felix from behind these damn iron bars. I stood up from the creaky wooden bench and walked towards to him as he stepped back. But before he could get away, I ran up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Felix, don't you want to help a friend out?" I asked in my typical raspy and echoed voice.

He tried to squirm away but it was no use. "You...you aren't Cry!" I gripped his shirt tighter in frustration.

"Fine then, but if you don't do as I say you may never see your precious Cry again."

Felix's eyes widened in fear. "That will never happen!" He yelled in complete denial. "I know he will come back. He has to come back."

"Tsk, you want him back that badly?" Felix nodded in response. "If you really want him back, you must do as I say or else he will die."

"Die?...Fine, I'll do. Just please don't hurt him." He said in total defeat.

"Good." I let go of his shirt. "The first thing you must do…" I couldn't help laughing out loud. "Is to kill all of those pesky guards. Take their key and unlock this cell."

Felix's eyes widened but he slowly relaxed them. It's a small price to pay to save his friend's precious life.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Felix's POV**

Mad handed me a knife that he has somehow kept hidden in his clothes. "Do it." He said enthusiastically.

...I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't want to be a murderer! But I have no choice, I have to do this regardless of whether I want to or not.

I walked into the lobby and asked one of the cops if we could talk in private about something. He agreed and we went by where the bathrooms are.

He had this smile on his face. "So what do you want to talk about?" My heart sank. He seems so nice and too good of a person to kill.

I frowned. "I'm so sorry…" The officer had a confused expression and his eyes widened in surprise as I plunged the knife into his jugular. Tears began to stream down my eyes as I kept repeating the phrase "I'm sorry" in despair.

I killed all the other cops the same way, stealthily stabbing them in the throat.

In the end, I was coated in so much warm blood that I gagged and almost fainted. My head started to spin and my movements became disoriented.

I took the cell key from one of the deceased officer's keychain and freed Mad.

God, please help me.


End file.
